1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for digital transmission of color television signals according to the difference-pulse-code modulation (dpcm) method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods are known for digital transmission of color television signals. In one of these methods, the complete color television signal is coded according to the pcm method. Because the complete color television signal is coded, a large channel capacity is required. By this system, data flow at a transmission quality that corresponds approximately to television broadcasting would require about 100 Mbit/s.
A separate coding of the luminance and chrominance components of the color television signal allows further reduction of the data flow. For this purpose, known systems employ a separate a dpcm coder for the luminance signal and for each of the two color-difference signals. Such dpcm coders are quite costly for such multiple use.